


Bersama Teman itu... Menyenangkan

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bahasa non baku, Friendship, Gen, Humor salah kaprah, M/M, OOC, Penistaan (yang gagal) terhadap karakter, Random - Freeform, Sekedar recehan tak bermakna
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Cerita dimana jika bersama teman, pasti ada saja sesuatu yang berkesan. Entah konyol maupun menyenangkan.





	1. Bersiul

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Koji Yanagi
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil selain hanya untuk hiburan semata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh iya, katanya kalau mau manggil angin, coba bersiul. Nanti ga lama anginnya datang."
> 
> Sepoian angin memang datang, tetapi dalam jelmaan yang tidak diduga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : 
> 
> \- bahasa sesuka hati  
> \- indikasi OOC yang luar biasa  
> \- penistaan terhadap para tokoh.
> 
> Mohon maaf.

Jam dua belas siang, matahari terasa sedang terik di pucuk kepala. Bersyukur, Sakuma sedang berada di beranda sekolah lantai dua, jadi teriknya tidak terlalu berasa. Tapi tetap saja sih, absennya desiran angin membuat udara terasa hanya berdiam di tempatnya. Istilah mudahnya adalah gerah yang pengap. Sakuma tak kuat.

"Astagaa kenapa ga ada angin begini sih, ya?"

Sakuma bersungut sambil tangannya menyaput udara sekitar. Berharap desingannya mampu menghasilkan embusan angin. Berhasil, tapi tidak seberapa banyak, hanya mencakup terpaan kecil yang sama sekali tidak bisa melepas pengap.

Disampingnya, Hatano turut melakukan hal yang sama, menerpa ujung tangan untuk menghasilkan deburan angin yang tidak seberapa, "Haihh... Tetap aja ga berasa." sambil berdecak, tangannya menerpa lebih cepat. Kaminaga yang berada di sisi kanan Sakuma melirik sebentar untuk memperhatikan. Kemudian senyum miringnya tercipta nyaris sempurna.

"Biar berasa, mendingan kamu buka aja seluruh kancing seragam mu. Pasti adem."

Sakuma mendengus, dalam hati menggerus, _iya matamu yang adem lihat pemandangan_ ena.

Hatano di sampingnya mendelik galak, "adem engga, masuk angin iya. _Gundul!_ "

"Nanti kalau kamu masuk angin, aku siap _ngerokin_ kok." ujar Kaminaga lagi, plus - _cling_ , kedip nista (ganteng) yang membuat Hatano mendesis geram "Ogah."

Sakuma dalam bayang mendengus lelah, _b_ _ilang aja mau modus. Dasar_ Kamemenaga _._  Tak lama Sakuma tersenyum jenaka, merasa geli sendiri dengan julukan barunya untuk si kawan lama.

"Oh iya." yang disunguti Hatano tadi kembali membuka suara, sedikit melirik ke sisi kiri (dimana ada sedikit hingar-bingar dari para siswi yang baru keluar dari kelas) "katanya kalau mau manggil angin, coba bersiul. Nanti ga lama anginnya datang."

"Hah? Riset dari mana itu?" balas Hatano.

Sakuma menyimak.

"Aku udah pernah nyoba sendiri. Dan berhasil loh."

"Pasti cuma kebetulan." sungut Hatano lagi, kali ini sambil membuka satu kancing seragamnya karena tidak tahan akan kegerahan. Dari seberang pandangan (yang tidak diketahui Hatano) Kaminaga cengar-cengir bahagia.

"Yah, apa salahnya dicoba kan?" kali ini arah suara datangnya dari Sakuma. Walaupun saran Kaminaga terdengar tidak meyakinkan tapi seperti yang ia ujarkan, tidak salah untuk dicoba. Siapa tahu datang sungguhan.

Maka dengan satu tarikan nafas pelan, kemudian Sakuma mengerucutkan bibir yang sedikit membuka, meniupkan hempasan udara dalam rongga dada hingga menimbulkan gesek yang menghasilkan bunyi merdu.

Satu kali dilakukan tapi belum ada perubahan. Dahi Sakuma sedikit mengerut dalam, dicobanya lagi menyuarakan siulan, kali ini dengan nada yang agak panjang dan lantang. Tanpa disadarinya, Kaminaga yang berada di sisi kanan agak tergelak tawa, sayang Sakuma terlalu fokus menyanyikan siulan sampai tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah perubahan _b_ _esar_ menghampiri mereka.

Di siulan yang kedua, seorang siswa yang nampak flamboyan, yang tidak sengaja lewat di sekitar (atau malah sengaja?) tergugah hatinya untuk memantuk bunyi siulan Sakuma. Melihat kehadiran serta-merta si siswa dengan dahi lebar dan poni meliuk elegan membuat tawa Kaminaga makin pecah.

"Sakuma- _san_ memanggilku?"

Sakuma yang dihampiri malah makin mengerutkan kening. Tidak paham. Karena ia merasa sedang memanggil angin, bukan Miyoshi.

"Hah?" balas Sakuma makin tak paham. Wajah tanyanya justru mengundang gelak tawa Kaminaga makin membahana. Hatano di samping kiri hanya mampu memutar bola mata. Ini antara ketidaksengajaan atau diam-diam Kaminaga yang mengatur siasat _kong-kalikong_ dengan sohibnya satu itu.

"Iya Miyoshi," Kaminaga bersuara ditengah usaha meredakan tawa, membuat Sakuma curiga, "Sakuma tadi memanggilmu. Katanya minta dikipasin gara-gara gerah."

"Hoi!" sahut Sakuma. Sekarang ia mengerti duduk perkaranya, buru-buru menengok ke arah Miyoshi terlebih saat pandangan tidak sengaja menyapu lirikan tajam Yuuki- _sensei_ (pamannya Miyoshi) yang keluar dari mulut pintu kelas dekat mereka. "Bu- bukan begitu maksudnya- _duh_ Kaminaga!" Sakuma makin beringas membantah terlebih saat si lelaki berwajah jenaka menjawil lengan seragamnya.

"Oh begitu," Miyoshi tersenyum. Legit, yang mengundang gelegar bergidik bagi Sakuma. Kesalahpaham yang diambil sepihak makin merajalela. Semua gara-gara Kaminaga! "Sini ku tiupin supaya Sakuma- _san_ adem."

Tanpa diminta, Miyoshi segera meraih pergelangan tangan Sakuma yang berhenti mengibas, mengajak si lelaki ganteng teman sekelas Hatano itu untuk duduk di bangku depan kelas.

_Oh tidak._

Jerit hati Sakuma yang dibungkam lirikan tajam Yuuki _sensei_. Baiklah, agar tidak menimbulkan perkara makin parah, Sakuma menurut saja. Takutnya, kalau ia membantah, Yuuki _sensei_ bisa saja balik mengerjainya di kelas nanti.

Sakuma mengelus dada, berharap ketabahan bisa dilipatgandakan untuknya.

"Sini, perlu aku bukakan kancing seragamnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, Miyoshi. _Haha_ \- _haha_ -" Sakuma menelan tawa getir dalam wajah merana.

Hatano masih diam di tempat semula, memperhatikan kedua sejoli (kalau Sakuma mendengar hal ini, mati-matian ia akan menolak) yang rusuh memenuhi kursi kayu.

"Hatano mau ditiupin juga?"

Kaminaga sudah menjulang di sampingnya, dengan muka jenaka yang ingin sekali Hatano jitaki kepalanya.

"Najis." balasnya sengit.

Tapi bukan Kaminaga namanya kalau tidak nekat memaksa. Dengan sedikit merundukan kepala (dan Hatano agak mendongak padanya untuk memamerkan wajah kesal) Kaminaga meniupkan udara melalui celah bibirnya yang membuka. Mungkin akan terkesan manis bila dilakukan perlahan seperti yang Miyoshi lakukan pada Sakuma.

Yah, tapi Kaminaga tetaplah _Kaminaga_ , ia justru melakukannya sekuat tenaga, tepat di muka Hatano hingga poninya yang menjuntai di sisi dahi terhempas melawan gravitasi.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek auto mendesis murka.

"KA.MI.NA.GAAAAAA!!!"

Yang diteriaki namanya buru-buru ambil seribu langkah sebelum di banting ke lantai atau jidatnya di jedotkan ke tembok terdekat.


	2. Kedip Ganteng, uhukk- nooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odagiri bergidik ngeri.

_Tap tap tap_ ,

Tinggal memutari sepuluh anak tangga kemudian Odagiri dapat menemukan mulut pintu mengaga. Seberkas cahaya yang menyambut dalam ruang membuatnya bisa menghela nafas lega, rupanya pengawas belum tiba. _Syukurlah_ , desahnya halus.

Tidak seperti dugaan awal, ternyata kondisi kelas masih ricuh akan candaan. Beberapa siswa hilir mudik saling mengejar sambil melempar ejekan, kumpulan sisiwi yang tersudut di belakang mengumbar tawa girang untuk menanggapi obrolan, sedangkan Odagiri harus rela mengatur irama nafas yang terbata satu-dua. Efek berlari dari gerbang sekolah hingga ke lantai dua tidaklah seringan yang ia pikirkan.

“ _Woah_ , hampir saja.”

Odagiri melirik ke samping, agak tajam, untuk menemukan kakak tingkat (yang merangkap teman semeja) tengah mematut jarum jam di pergelangan tangan. Rasanya seperti kata sindiran yang mengenaskan. _Cih_ , kelelahan akibat pacu adrenalin tadi pagi telah membuat senitifitasnya meningkat cukup pesat, diutarakan melalui bantingan ransel ke atas permukaan meja.

Si kakak tingkat berambut belah tengah (berwajah agak binal) memutar posisi duduk menyamping, berhadapan dengan sisi kiri Odagiri.

“Tumben, biasanya kamu duluan yang datang.”

“Motorku sempat mogok di perjalanan”

“terus?”

“Yah, untung hanya mati sebentar. Setelah diutak-atik, bisa hidup lagi.”

“Uh, seram juga ya motormu _hidup_. _Mati suri_ dia.”

“Bukan _hidup_ yang seperti itu, Amari- _san_.”

“Oh.”

Mengingat dering bel masuk akan terjadi dalam hitungan detik, Odagiri memilih untuk segera bersiap dan menghiraukan pertanyaan (sok) ingin tahu dari senior tingkatan. Kotak alat tulis, _clip-board_ dan penggaris (jika sewaktu-waktu diperlukan) dikeluarkan dari dalam ransel. Ah, hampir lupa. Juga kartu ujian. Bisa repot nantinya kalau tanda peserta tidak dipamerkan.

“Pelajaran pertama apa?”

Odagiri kembali melirik, kali ini menemukan Amari yang sudah bersandar nyaman pada dada kursi. Jemarinya santai membolak-balik halaman buku catatan. Hanya membuka lembarannya, tanpa ada niatan untuk membaca apalagi memahami tulisannya.

“Bahasa Perancis.”

“Sama.” dengan cepat Amari menolehkan kepala, menghadap pada Odagiri dengan senyum miring yang tergambar di air muka, “Nanti bantu aku jawab soalnya ya.”

Kedua alis hitam bertaut tanpa sungkang, Odagiri menampakan derit muka, _y_ _ang benar saja?_ tanpa kata. Logika dari mana kalau ia bisa membantu Amari menjawab soal ujian kelas tiga? Jangankan mahir bertutur bahasa asing, nilainya saja hanya bisa melewati nol koma tujuh angka dari kriteria kelulusan minimal. Tapi nyatanya, protesan Odagiri justru dijawab oleh deringan bel masuk dan kelenggangan Amari yang membawa tasnya ke depan kelas untuk ditimbun bersama tumpukan milik siswa lainnya.

Odagiri memutuskan untuk mengikuti, apalagi siluet _Madam_ Marie sudah nampak di ambang pintu, tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk membuka catatan di dalam tas.

Begitu ia kembali ke kursi peserta, dilihatnya Amari menopang sisi wajah dengan telapak tangan sambil bersiul pelan kemudian berujar, “Yah, alamat ga bisa nyontek nih kalau pengawasnya macam _Madam_.”

Tanpa adar alisnya bertaut lagi. Diam-diam pada hari-hari sebelumnya , Odagiri memperhatikan jika bukan _Madame_ Marie, _Mrs_. Elena atau _Mr_. Gamou pun (yang dikenal tak pandang bulu menegakkan peraturan) Amari tidak pernah menjawab soalnya dari hasil contekan. Justru sebaliknya, dia mengerjakan dengan jerih payah usaha sendiri.

“Kalau gitu jangan ambil resiko,” akhirnya Odagiri menyahut sambil menyerut ujung pensilnya yang agak tumpul.

“Kamu ga _ngerti_ , Odagiri…” di barisan depan sana, sang pengawas ujian membagikan lembaran soal. Amari perlu menajamkan konsentrasi jika tiba-tiba lembar soal datang dan perlu di estafet ke belakang, “bagi lelaki, terkadang resiko itu dibutuhkan-“

Seseorang yang duduk di depan Odagiri mengoper lembar jawaban tanpa menoleh ke belakang, sedangkan dirinya masih sibuk menyerut pensil (sambil diam-diam menyimak penuturan Amari) sehingga Odagiri belum siap untuk meraihnya. Alhasil, lembar yang semula ingin dioper ke belakang malah harus jatuh tercecer akibat kelalaian dua siswa yang sama-sama tidak kompakan. Tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian sang pengawas ujian. Keduanya pun dihadiahi pandangan yang menukik tajam.

Yang duduk di hadapan Odagiri buru-buru berbalik ketika menyadari adanya sinyal bahaya dari sang pengawas utama. Sambil lirih ia berujar maaf yang dibalas dengan jawaban _gapapa_  oleh sang tersangka kedua (Odagiri). Baru saja tangan ingin menjulur ke lantai, ternyata ceceran lembaran telah dipunguti oleh si kakak tingkat, membuat si tersangka kedua dirundung rasa tak enak. Amari menyerahkan lembarannya pada Odagiri dengan segaris senyum hangat memaklumi, yang dibalas dengan ekspersi perangah karena kejut. Air muka berkata, seolah ‘ _lain kali berhati-hatilah atau Madam akan marah_.’

Rasanya Odagiri ingin meringis geli.

“-sebagai bentuk tantangan yang perlu dilawan.”

 

 _Ah, begitu_.

 

“Makasih”

Amari makin menampakkan senyum, lalu berujar _sama-sama,_  yang kali ini diselingi kedipan sebelah mata sebagai bentuk apresiasi (yang sering kali terpelintir menjadi godaan di kalangan para siswi), membuat gelombang kejut pada jantung Odagiri memacu kembali.

_Apa-apaan barusan itu?!_

Odagiri gagal paham.  
Rasanya kedipan mata ke sesama lelaki masih terasa salah bagi dirinya.


	3. Pulang

"Selesai."

Jitsui buru-buru menorehkan perhatian pada sosok yang bersarang di meja seberang. Merasa agak terlunta karena pekerjaan yang menjadi garapannya urung juga terselesaikan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya si lelaki yang menjadi rekan kerja (tumbal) organisasi sekolah mereka. Jitsui membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala, ekspresi wajah nampak agak sesal.

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

"Engga. Tinggal _coloring_ aja sih, tapi tetap memakan waktu."

"Oh, begitu.."

Diiringi dengan senyum pias, Jitsui kembali mematut diri bersama _pen tab_ dan ide-ide tentang warna. Satu-satunya rekan yang bersisa di sana, mulai mematikan layar laptop, menggulung kabel _charger_ dan mengemasnya kembali ke dalam tas ransel Jitsui.

"Makasih ya udah repot-repot mau pinjamin."

Yang disampaikan ijin mengelus senyum tak keberatan, "ga apa-apa. Ini kan buat proyek kita juga."

Tas yang dihuni isian laptop digiring untuk mendekat ke yang memiliki.

"Gamou- _san_ mau pulang duluan?"

Yang ditanya segera menggelengkan kepala. Alih-alih menjawab, lengan kanannya malah diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, merilekskan otot tangan yang sempat tegang karena tiga jam menggantung di sisi meja. "Engga kok, masih capek. Sekalian nungguin kamu selesai aja."

Dalam hati Jitsui berujar bahagia, ada yang bersedia menungguinya saat rekan-rekan yang lain lebih memilih segera pulang dan beristirahat dalam damai.

"Tapi aku masih agak lama. Gamou- _san_ duluan saja."

Sekedar basa-basi. Tetapi yang diminta pergi malah mendudukkan diri kembali. Kali ini merebahkan punggung di sandaran kursi.

"Ga masalah. Toh ini kan proyek _kita_ bersama."

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat harus segera merampungkan poster pentas seni sekolah mereka, Jitsui pasti menimpalinya dengan derai tawa karena kata-kata yang semula ditunjukkan untuk si rekan kerja justru dikembalikan lagi padanya. Jadi, Jitsui hanya mampu mengulas senyum tipis sebagai bentuk penimpalan.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku traktir es kopi deh." ujar Jitsui lagi sambil tangannya menggerus layar _tab_ , menacangkan eksplorasi warna di kolom-kolon gambar yang masih pudar.

"Ga usah repot-repotlah. Anggap aja ganti atas pinjaman laptop yang tadi."

Kali ini Jitsui benar-benar mengumandangkan tawa. Benar-benar tidak mau mengalah. "Ya sudah kalau gitu."

.

Ketika mereka merdeka dari tugas kerja, matahari telah turun dari singgasana. Senja yang semestinya menyapa, justru berbuah kelabu yang menggantung di angkasa. Tanpa sengaja, derap langkah Jitsui dipacu lebih cepat, enggan kehujanan di perjalanan karena isi ransel yang dihuni komputer lipat. Jirou Gamou diam-diam memperhatikan, turut mengejar langkah Jitsui yang perlahan berubah tidak lagi ringan.

Mereka bertukar salam saat memasuki area loker. Lemari Jitsui yang berada agak di depan membuatnya lebih terburu mengatur waktu. Dari balik bilik, Gamou menyembulkan kepala untuk menyaksikan si rekan yang tergesa membuka kuncian lalu mendesak sepatu sekolahnya masuk ke bagian dalam. Dilakukan secara terburu-buru (lagi) dan saat itulah Gamou menyadari, bahwa kedesakkan agak melanda Jitsui.

Begitu yang lebih muda selesai mengganti sepatu dan hendak melangkah keluar lobi, gemuruh hujan langsung menyambut tanpa enggan. Membuat Jitsui mendesah pasrah dalam keluhan yang terutara, "yah hujan..."

Sambil memanggul ransel di punggung, Gamou datang menghampiri Jitsui yang agak merenung. Sebuah tas plastik di keluarkan dari dalam ransel, kemudian ditepuknya bahu si lelaki yang lebih muda sambil menyodorkan lipatan plastik padanya. Jitsui menoleh, memaparkan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Jas hujan. Pakailah."

Kedua tangan Jitsui terangkat sambil melambai, senyum tidak enak dipaksa mengembang, "ga- ga usah. Aku ga masalah pulang hujan-hujanan kok. Lebih baik Gamou- _san_ aja yang pakai."

Manik gelap milik Gamou tergulir ke sisi punggung Jitsui, di mana benda penting tersembunyi di balik fabrik tasnya. "Kalau maksa hujan-hujanan, nanti laptopmu bisa rusak. Pakai aja lah. Jujur aku ga bisa ganti laptopmu kalau sampai rusak beneran. Kan aku juga yang minta tolong kamu bawa hari ini."

Yang lebih muda hampir mendelik di luar duga. Tapi akhirnya menyambut juga uluran tangan si rekan kerja (yang merangkap menjadi seniornya). "O- oke kalau gitu. Makasih ya."

Jirou Gamou mengulas senyum. Terik, sangat berlawanan dengan langit mendung. "Bilang makasihnya nanti aja." Kemudian dia berbalik, hampir melangkah sebeluk akhirnya mewejangkan, "tunggu di depan. Aku ambil sepeda dulu."

Jitsui mengangguk. Menuruti wejangan si senior untuk menunggu di teras gedung sekolah. Jas hujan yang dipinjamkan buru-buru dikenakan, agar ketika Gamou tiba, ia tidak lagi mengulur waktu lebih lama.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ukurannya. Karena Jitsui berikut ranselnya pun cukup tenggelam dalam kelonggaran spasi jas hujan. Kalau tidak mengingat itu adalah pinjaman, agaknya Jitsui ingin dongkol menyambangi perbedaan ukuran dan tinggi badan yang jauh dari singgungan. Tapi tak apalah, toh masih ada yang berbaik hati memberikan pinjaman sehingga dirinya tidak kehujanan.

Tak lama Gamou datang saat Jitsui selesai mengenakan jas hujan. Baju seragam, celana dan ranselnya turut basah di bawah curahan air hujan. Satu sisi Jitsui merasa iba, tapi ya apa mau dikata, itu kan keinginannya Gamou sendiri.

"Ga keberatan kalau berdiri kan?"

Arah pandangan digeser ke bagian belakang. Benar kata yang empunya sepeda, di sisi belakang tidak ada dudukan untuk berboncengan. Hanya dua bilah besi yang tertanam di sisi jeruji ban.

Dengan mantap, Jitsui menjawab dengan anggukan. Tudung jas hujan diangkat untuk melingkupi pucuk kepala agar tidak tertimpa air hujan, kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri Gamou dan segera memposisikan berdiri di bagian sisi belakang. Kedua tangannya yang agak kecil bersarang di bahu yang basah. Sayang sekali tidak ada getaran menggigil yang tertinggal di sana sehingga tidak lagi ada rasa iba yang perlu Jitsui sampaikan padanya.

"Sudah?"

"Siap."

Dalam deras hujan, Gamou mulai menggoes pedal sepeda. Beruntung, orang yang diboncengnya agak mungil jadi ia tidak terlalu merasa kebebanan saat mereka melintasi jalanan. Dalam diam Gamou tertawa. Bisa jadi ia akan dicekik sampai pingsan jika Jitsui mendengar keluh (syukuran) yang dipanjatkan dalam hati.

Halte bus nampak lebih ramai dari biasa. Jitsui yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan turut menghela nafas keberatan, membayangkan ia harus berdesak-desakan mengantre untuk menaiki bus. Itu pun jika ia beruntung masih dipersilahkan. Jika tidak, terpaksa ia harus menyambut takdir ketika bus lewat dan ia akan tertinggal di halte karena tidak kebagian spasi untuk merangsek masuk.

Apapun hasilnya, sama-sama tidak enak.

Andai saja ia bisa menyelesaikan poster pentas seni lebih cepat. Keadaan seperti ini pasti akan terlewat.

"Eh, Gamou- _san_!" Jitsui mendelik kejut ketika halte dilewatinya begitu saja, justru deru goesan sepeda Gamou malah dipercepat dari sebelumnya. "Haltenya terlewat!"

Gamou tertawa (yang sayang agak teredam hujan) mendengar penuturan Jitsui yang disertai irama kepanikan. Sejujurnya sejak awal ia tidak berniat menurunkan si _kouhai_ di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Tapi absennya penjelasan (sebelum kejadian ini) membuat Jitsui belum bisa menerka niatannya.

"Biar ku antar sampai komplek rumahmu."

Jitusi terlonjak, kemudian mencondongkan badan agak ke depan guna memperjelas pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya Gamou- _san_ tau rumahku?"

Si _senpai_ menyunggingkan senyum (agak) miring, yang sengaja ia tidak tampakkan pada sosok di balik punggung. Dengan suara agak pelan tetapi cukup didengar, ia berujar, "apa gunanya organisasi sekolah kita mengumpulkan biodata anggotanya, _eh_?"

Kali ini ganti Jitsui yang mengulas senyum. Badan kembali ditegakkan agar tidak terlalu merepotkan arah kemudi. Pertanyaan Gamou tidak perlu ia berikan apresiasi. Dan seakan mengerti hal itu, Gamou pun melengserkan senyum miringnya menjadi cengiran terik matahari.

"Pegangan yang kuat, kita akan melewati turunan."

Jitsui tertawa, beberapa bulir air hujan sampai turut memasuki celah mulutnya. Kedua tangan agak kencang mencapit bahu yang lebih lebar, " _aye-aye, captain_!"

Lalu keduanya berseru gembira saat gelindingan ban sepeda agak menukik, diiringi deburan air hujan yang tak kunjung meredakan intensitasnya senja itu.


	4. Bermain ToD (Bagian satu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bermain Truth or Dare memang menyenangkan, apalagi kalau melihat kawan yang ingin dijadikan lelucon mendapat giliran sasaran. Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Amari.

Bermain _Truth or Dare_ memang menyenangkan, apalagi kalau melihat kawan yang ingin dijadikan lelucon mendapat giliran sasaran. Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Amari. Dirinya tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal berkat kekalahan Kaminaga di atas medan perang. Terlebih saat kawannya satu itu mengambil pilihan _Truth_ karena tidak ingin menanggung resiko terlalu besar.

Tazaki, sohibnya yang lain dalam lingkar _Trio Kwek-Kwek_ (yang dijuluki oleh Miyoshi karena geli sendiri dengan sikap sok playboy nya mereka itu) mendapat giliran untuk melontarkan tantangan (atau pertanyaan) yang harus dijawab oleh Kaminaga. Simpel saja, "ceritakan pengalamanmu yang paling memalukan."

Kaminaga _auto_ melotot mengerikan, Hatano yang paham si biang onar luar-dalam lebih dulu menyelutuk, "kapan dia pernah melakukan hal yang ga memalukan? Kalau kamu nyuruh dia ceritain semuanya, setahun pun ga akan kelar."

Yang merasa jadi bahan pergunjingan, auto menggeplak kepala Hatano selaku tersangka pemfitnahan. " _Kampret_ , maksudmu apa hah?"

Hatano kesal, membalas perbuatan Kaminaga dengan jambakan pada poninya, menarik kencang-kencang seolah tiada ampun baginya. "Ya ga usah _geplak_ juga, bisa kan?!"

Lalu adu gelut pun terjadi. Kaminaga yang tidak tahan dengan rasa pengang akibat jambakan akhirnya turut berdiri dan balas menarik beberapa helai rambut Hatano yang berada di ubun-ubun. Hatano balas dengan menabok pipi Kaminaga dan Kaminaga balas menendang kaki Hatano. Terus bergelut sampai kedunya berguling (tidak) mesra di lantai lapangan bendera. Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk melerai, pun Tazaki yang menjadi peletak dasar keonaran malah asyik mengelus punggung merpati.

Jitsui yang terlihat paling kalem di antara reaksi kawanannya hanya mendesah napas. Menatap iba pada dua sosok yamg makin jauh berguling ke tengah lapangan.

"Yah, biar para _sensei_ aja yang melerai deh." kendikan bahu disematkan sebagai bentuk keabaian. Bukan apa-apa, kalau ia melerai, yang ada nanti dirinya malah turut dijadikan samsak tinju (dadakan) antara Kaminaga dan Hatano.

Miyoshi dengan posisi duduk elegan, mengibas poni. Lebih abai menaruh perhatian pada insiden di tengah lapangan. "Yo kawan, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja tanpa mereka, bagaimana?"

"Oke," Amari membalas dengan senyum mengembang, "Fukumoto silahkan putar botolnya."

Lelaki yang paling tinggi di antara kerumunan meja (kelas yang mereka gotong ke luar selama istirahat) mengangguk singkat, lalu dengan gesit memutar badan botol hingga berkeliling menunjuk muka-muka di antara mereka. Mulut botol yang menganga akhirnya berhenti, dan tepat menghadap pada Amari.

"Wah wah wah." Jitsui menanggapi.

"Huh," Miyoshi menyeringai dengan pasti.

"Pilihanmu, Amari?" jelas Tazaki, yang seharusnya menjadi dialog yang disuarakan Fukumoto. Tapi tenang saja, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menikung tajam, hanya sedikit mendahului pengantar.

" _Dare_."

"Keputusanmu, Fukumoto-san?"

Yang ditanyai lebih dulu mengheningkan cipta, memikirkan tantangan apa yang perlu dihantarkan untuk sang serigala pecinta wanita satu ini.

" _Crossdress_ untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah lusa nanti."

Amari membelalak, tidak menyangka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter berikutnya sudah tersedia, kawan~


	5. Bermain ToD (bagian dua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permainan Truth or dare kali ini (diharapkan) bisa mendamaikan Hatano dan Kaminaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : 
> 
> Cerita agak panjang, mohon berikan jarak aman antara mata anda dengan ponsel selagi membaca ini.

Satu, dua- tujuh anak adam kembali melingkari meja permainan. Wajah-wajah yang hadir di sana masih sama seperti lima hari yang lalu, kali ini _minus_ pertengkaran antara tikus dan singa dan sebagai tambahan, ada satu wajah baru yang turut berkerumun di sana. Namanya Jirou Gamou, kawan sekelasnya Fukumoto.

Seolah tidak kapok dengan kejadian lusa, di mana Amari menjadi korban dan berakhir dengan seriosaan juga tangis bombay para fangirling yang menyadari betapa mempesona (nistanya) si buaya sekolah dalam balutan gaun perempuan. Dalam ingatan pun masih membekas sekali, bagaimana telinga Miyoshi nyaris tuli mendengar histeria, _"a_ _staga Amari-samaaa, mengapa dirimu cantik sekali dalam gaun begituuu?"_ tangis duka merajalela, awalnya Miyoshi duga sebagai bentuk kecewa karena pujaan hati telah berubah menjadi banci. Tapi ternyata, _"_ _otot lenganmu yang kekar justru terlihat sangat eksotissss. Kami sebagai perempuan merasa dikalahkan. Oh Amari-samaaaaa~"_

Miyoshi saat itu hanya bisa mendesah nelangsa. Niat hati ingin menjatuhkan harga diri sang kawan lelaki tapi justru malah menjadi primadona di kalangan siswi-siswi. Dunia memang sudah gila. _Banci begitu kok dipuja?_ Dengusnya malam itu ketika mendapati si Serigala Jejadian dikerubuti fans untuk meminta berfoto _selfie_.

Sudah, abaikan saja kejadian kemarin dan mari kita simak permainan siang ini.

Yang kebagian memutar botolan air mineral kali ini adalah Jirou Gamou, dan itu membuat sang pendatang baru otomatis memiliki kuasa untuk menjatuhkan eksekusi. Di samping kanannya ada Tazaki, yang ( _tumben-tumbenan_ ) mencemili kue nastar pasca lebaran milik Fukumoto. Sedangkan si empunya toples kue malah asyik memperhatikan putaran botol, mencoba menebak-nebak di manakah jatuhnya arah putaran. Di sampingnya ada Hatano, yang duduk dengan posisi menyerong sambil tangan menumpu sisi dagu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak berminat seperti biasa, namun sebenarnya ada gegap gugup yang menghampiri juga, mengingat bisa saja dirinya yang dijatuhi eksekusi. Rapalan doa belum tentu berguna dan sayang sekali Hatano terlalu malas untuk menyabdakannya. Toh kan-

"Ah, sial."

Mulut botol telah jatuh mengarah padanya. Hatano kurang beruntung sekali.

Amari bersiul nyaring, membalas perbuatan Hatano yang sudah suka cita menertawakannya lusa malam kemarin. Seringai terbit dari sudut bibirnya, membuat Hatano agak mendelik untuk membalas perlakuannya. Beruntunglah Gamou yang menjatuhi hukuman. Hatano menduga, kawan tak dekatnya satu itu tidak akan sepenuh hati untuk menistakannya, jadi (mungkin) ia bisa bernafas lega.

Benar saja, pandangan lugu si pemuda kawan sekelas Fukumoto mengarah padanya. Meskipun ada berkas-berkas yang tidak mampu dibaca oleh Hatano melalui air muka, tetapi ia mencoba untuk optimis bahwa kawan di seberangnya ini agak tidak tega.

" _Truth or dare_ , Hatano?"

Suaranya agak dalam, membuat Hatano sedikit merasa lebih ringan. Ia masih tetap percaya bahwa lelaki berwajah wibawa satu itu tidak akan memberikan keputusan macam-macam untuknya. Jadi dengam kepastian, Hatano memilih-

" _Dare_."

"Walaupun _pendek_ , harga dirimu _tinggi_ sekali, eh?"

Ujaran datangnya dari arah jam dua. Kaminaga.

Hatano buru-buru menghujaminya dengan raut muka tak berkawan.

"Dari pada kau, _galah_ berjalan yang _tidak_  punya harga diri." Hatano balas bersungut dengan wajah tak bersahabat diganti seringai yang menyisa di sudut bibir.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _tidak punya_ harga diri, _hah_?" nada bicara Kaminaga kali lebih tinggi tetapi tidak cukup untuk membuat si lawan debat merasa gentar.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki jabrik berhidung belang yang setiap hari gonta-ganti teman kencan untuk dibawa pulang?"

"Hei, aku tidak _begitu_ dan tolong jangan buat hal ini menjadi ambigu." Kaminaga menyergah, dengan raut muka menyalak tidak terima membuat Jitsui yang berwajah teduh jadi tersepuh senyum tipis.

"Ralat, Hatano- _san_. Bukan dibawa pulang tapi sekedar pulang bersama."

Yang disanggah hanya mengendikkan bahu, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa perkataannya memang agak dilebihkan, tapi- "tetap saja.."

" _Tetap_ tidak membuktikan tuduhanmu padaku, Hatano." Yang dilecehkan tidak terima. Kaminaga memandang si pelaku dengan sengit.

Miyoshi yang sudah merasa jengah dengan pola yang sama di tiap kali mereka berkumpul, akhirnya berusaha menengahi. "Sudah-sudah..."

"Kalian tuh terdengar seperti kekasih yang sedang salah paham, aja." malah diteruskan oleh Tazaki. Walaupun wajahnya menyiratkan candaan yang tidak ingin menusuk hati, tapi tetap saja mampu memantik api emosi lagi. Amari yang menderai tawa seolah makin memancing suasana.

Dan sebelum Hatano menyalak semakin geram, akhirnya Gamou bersuara, mencoba meluruskan kembali perkara dalam _game_ kali ini.

"Oke. Aku sudah memutuskan."

Enam wajah (minus Fukumoto) yang semula kecoh akhirnya tersapu atensinya untuk kembali menyimak jalannya permainan. Walaupun hanya sesaat, karena mungkin saja di menit berikutnya tawa mereka makin buyar.

Jitsui (yang seolah) memahami akhirnya kembali mengumbar senyum gulali. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa keputusan dari pihak pengeksekusi tidaklah seringan yang Hatano duga.

"Silahkan, Gamou- _san_."

Layaknya ajang kontes kecantikan dunia, semua mata tertuju pada Jirou Gamou kala ia bersabda sudah mendapat ilham untuk menghukum sang korban. Sebelum eksekusi diutarakan, Gamou lebih dulu melirik pada Kaminaga.

"Kaminaga, hari ini bawa sepeda kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyiratkan wajah tanya melalui air muka, baru semenit kemudian mengangguk pelan tanda konfirmasi.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Hatano mulai bersikap waspada. Baru saja kawannya Fukumoto itu menyebutkan nama Kaminaga, dan tidak sedikit kemungkinan bahwa hukumannya akan mengikut sertakan si musuh bebuyutan sejak lama.

"Hatano."

Kali ini Gamou mengabsen nama sang korban permainan. Nampak Jitsui yang paling antusias mengapresiasi reaksi sentakan (samar) Hatano barusan. Senyum tipisnya terulas manis dalam pesona lugunya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Gamou pun kembali bersuara. "Mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan, kau harus pulang bersama Kaminaga. Satu minggu. _Full_."

Lolongan tawa dari Amari yang paling membahana. Sedikit banyak ia mensyukuri adanya keputusan ini karena usahanya untuk mengakurkan si Tikus dan sang Singa bisa terbantu walau (mungkin) hanya sekejap. Empat dari delapan wajah di sana hanya mampu mengikik geli dalam samar. Fukumoto sebagai siswa terkalem di kerumunan pun hanya turut menggelengkan kepala, yang disambut dengan wajah ramah Jitsui yang berusaha untuk netral. Lain halnya dengan Kaminaga (yang tidak disadari oleh siapa pun di sana) malah hampir membelalak mata, tidak menyangka kalau dirinya turut diikut sertakan dalam agenda hukuman.

Hatano yang ditertawakan balas memicing mata. Tajam, menusuk dan tepat serasa ingin melubangi dahi kawan kanak-kanaknya, Amari. Yang mendapat sorotan pun buru-buru mengatur irama nafas, berangsur-angsur meredakan tawa.

"Rumah kalian searah, kan?" selidik Gamou lagi. Hatano mengendikkan bahu, tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa menyanggah dugaan (melalui tanya) yang Gamou sampaikan. Kaminaga yang mengangguk (lagi) pun sudah menjadi jawaban kepastian.

"Yah, kalau cuma pulang bareng dengan sepeda sih ga masalah lah..." ujar Hatano sambil menyimpan lipatan lengan di belakang kepala. Pose favorit sang terdakwa ketika merasa yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan akan baik-baik saja.

"Hmm," dengung desau dari Miyoshi cukup menarik perhatian, "tapi karena ini adalah _dare_ , jadi pasti ada sesuatu untuk memeriahkannya, kan? Gamou- _san_?"

Dengan senyum agak miring di sudut bibir, Gamou segera menyahut, "tentu saja ada."

_Dingg donggg diingg doongg..._

Ujaran Jirou Gamou harus terputus karena deringan bel sekolah.

"Akan ku jelaskan saat pulang sekolah nanti."

Untuk beberapa hal yang tidak mau dijelaskan, Hatano merasa kesal. Salah satunya kesal karena keputusan menggantung begini membuatnya penasaran. _Cih_.

Sebelum Tazaki dan Jitsui membereskan permukaan meja dan kembali menghunikannya ke dalam kelas, Amari menepuk bahu Hatano sekilas, sambil tersenyum imbisil membuat Hatano ingin menggulinginya ke lantai.

"Semoga setelah hari ini dan seminggu nanti, kau tidak _cemburu_ lagi dengan para siswi yang diajak pulang bersama dengan Kaminaga. Gamou sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu kesempatan, tuh."

Dan sebelum kerah seragamnya ditarik untuk kemudian di banting ke lantai, Amari lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu.

"A. MA. RIIIIII!!"

Raungan Hatano menjadi penutup kehingar bingaran istirahat siang itu.


	6. Bermain ToD (Bagian tiga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ternyata. Ada udang dibalik bakwan antara Gamou dan Jitsui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : 
> 
> \- word agak banyak jadi cerita agak panjang. Mohon jaga jarak aman dengan ponsel anda.  
> \- bahasa makin amuradul karena yang mengetik sudah kehilangan fokus.  
> \- penistaan terhadap Hatano (tiada akhir)

Pada waktu yang dijanjikan, mereka akhirnya berkumpul kembali, minus Fukumoto dan Miyoshi karena harus kebagian jatah piket kelas hari itu. Gamou memimpin langkah untuk berkerumun di sisi gedung sekolah. Layaknya para petinggi-petinggi negara yang tengah berunding, keenam siswa beda kelas dan tingkatan itu membentuk lingkaran secara rapat. Tinggal tambahkan meja bundar dan _microphone_ dihadapan, mereka bisa dikira sedang mengadakan konferensi kemerdekaan.

Ah dasar, terlalu _lebay_.

"Oke begini, tantangannya adalah..." Gamou sengaja menjeda agar menimbulkan kesan dramatisir, sayang malah berakhir seperti keripik yang melempem tertimbun angin karena minim reaksi dari kawan sepermainan. Sudahlah, dari pada makin kering ia diabaikan, lebih baik segera dilanjutkan. "Hatano akan dibonceng oleh Kaminaga tetapi dengan menghadap ke belakang."

 _Krikk kriik_.

Senyap suara.

Hatano yang menjadi sorotan utama malah memutar bola mata. "Astaga ku kira apa." balasnya dengan nada remeh yang tak terkira.

Gamou yang melemparkan tantangan tidak merasa keberatan jika keputusannya dipandang sebelah mata, justru pandangan ia alihkan pada Kaminaga, yang menyorot senyum miring penuh antusias terselubung. Amari yang menyadari kontak kata tak bersuara di antara keduanya hanya mampu membatin, _eh kenapa?_ yang buru-buru dibalas dengan kendikan bahu Kaminaga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar ku ambil dulu sepedanya." dan Kaminaga pun berlalu ke tempat parkir kendaraan, menyisakan lima wajah beda ekspresi yang setia mematung di sana.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pulang?" sungut Hatano kesal karena tidak ada tanda-tanda gemingan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Tentu saja kami menunggu Hatano-san dan Kaminaga- _san_ pulang bersama duluan. Kalau tidak begitu, bisa saja kalian melanggar tantangannya kan?"

Ah, Jitsui dan sikap skeptisnya yang menyebalkan. Kalau sudah begini Hatano tidak bisa lagi menyanggah.

Tak lama Kaminaga datang dan langsung disambut dengan delikan mata Hatano yang membola sempurna.

" _Dafuq_ lo Kampretnaga!" raung Hatano begitu melihat sepeda gunung yang ditunggangi Kaminaga, minus tempat untuk berboncengan. Tolong diperhatikan sekali lagi, minus tempat untuk berboncengan. Sebelum radar Hatano menangkap adanya permainan di balik layar (antara kawan-kawan bengalnya ini), Hatano lebih dulu meraung emosi, "kemana sepeda yang biasanya lo bawa, hah?!"

Sepeda biasanya yang Hatano maksudkan di sini adalah, mirip sepeda _onthel_ tapi dengan gaya yang lebih modern. Dan yang pasti, karena Kaminaga sering kali (hampir setiap hari) pulang bersama seorang siswi yang berganti-ganti, tentu saja sudah pasti ada dudukan untuk berboncengan di belakang jok kemudinya. Jelas saja Hatano meraung sejadi-jadinya karena hari ini Kaminaga malah membawa sepeda gunung hadiah dari ayahnya. Dosa apa Hatano? _Ah sial_.

"Ku tinggal di rumah," balas Kaminaga disertai cengiran polos yang bahagia.

Melihatnya langsung membuat Hatano menekuk muka. Masam. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa ini sangat kebetulan sekali sih? _Oh atau-_

 _Persetanlah Jirou Gamou dengan segala kemampuan_ stalking _nya. Dia pasti sudah melihat kalau Kaminaga ganti sepeda dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ah sial!_  itulah isi raungan dalam hati yang di sumpahkan oleh si pemuda agak minim tinggi. Kemudian dengan isi kepala yang tidak lagi sopan, Hatano mulai menyumpah serapah kepada semua kawannya. Ah sial sekali.

Sebersit ide pandai akhirnya melintas di sela tuduhan. Hatano buru-buru membuat wajahnya terlihat agak tidak mengerti sambil menyela tawa paksaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana caraku berboncengan kalau **begini** kondisi sepedanya?"

Oh, _ngeles_ rupanya.

Amari yang paling niat menyahuti, "ya berdirilah, Hatano _sayang_ \- aduh duuh! I- iya maaf." Si kawan Amari sejak bayi buru-buru menginjak kaki kanannya dengan tenaga tak tertahan, langsung menyudahi injakan begitu kata maaf terlontar.

Jirou Gamou menghela nafas, agar diberikan segunung rasa sabar untuk memberikan penjelasan. "Seperti yang Amari bilang, Hatano berboncengan dengan cara berdiri dan menghadap belakang. Ada pijakan di antara jeruji ban belakangnya, kan?"

Kaminaga tertawa, yang dalam pendengaran Hatano terasa sangat memuakan sampai-sampai ia ingin menjitakinya.

"Sudahlah Hatano, jangan _ngeles_ aja kayak bajaj dan ayo cepat naik sini."

Tuh kan, apa yang Hatano bilang? Tidak muka, tidak ucapan, sama-sama mengesalkan.

Merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengulur waktu lama, akhirnya Hatano menghampiri Kaminaga yang masih saja tersenyum tak mengenakkan. Saat yang lebih pendek ingin menaiki pijakan, yang punya sepeda pun berujar, "karena kamu pasti ga bisa berpegangan, jadi biar aku yang memegangi lenganmu supaya ga jatuh."

Dalam waktu normal, mungkin Hatano akan berdecih sambil menyumpah, " _ga sudi_." tapi karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan dan tidak (akan pernah) diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, jadilah ia meraih lengan Kaminaga untuk dilingkarkan ke lengannya sendiri hingga saling bertaut. Posisi Hatano saat ini seperti tas yang disampir ke punggung Kaminaga, bedanya dengan keadaan menghadap belakang.

Setelah sepasang lengan Hatano telah bertaut dengan sempurna, Kaminaga menyiapkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi stang kemudi.

Sebelum dua anak adam itu memacu langkah menjauh, Tazaki memberikan wejangan layaknya pesan ayah pada anak-anaknya. "Kau aman bersamanya, Hatano. Kaminaga pengemudi yang **handal** kok," senyum disisipkan sebagai akhir pesan. Hatano hanya membalasnya dengan wajah muram.

Kaminaga menoleh sedikit ke belakang, raut bahagia (yang menyebalkan) masih saja terpulas di sana. "Tenang saja, selama kau percaya padaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu jatuh kok."

"Berani melakukannya, akan ku pastikan kau masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma."

Memilih untuk tidak menyahuti lagi, Kaminaga hanya mendengus sebentar lalu fokus pandangan dikembalikan ke depan.

"Oke, siap ya?"

" _Hmm_..."

Kaminaga menoleh sekali lagi, kali ini ke arah kawan-kawannya yang masih berkerumun, "kami duluan yaa." lalu pedal pun di goes pelan.

Dari titik tempat kawan-kawannya berdiri, didengarnya hanya Jitsui yang menyahuti, "hati-hati di jalan Kaminaga- _san_ , Hatano- _san_ ". Bahkan Hatano bisa melihat kawan kecilnya satu itu sampai melambaikan tangan.

Hatano bisa merasakan ada yang berganti saat deruan angin di sisi belakangnya berhembus lebih kencang. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan di sisi badan terasa lebih mengerat. Laju masih belum keluar dari zona sekolah tetapi kecepatan goesan sepeda Kaminaga sudah hampir menggila. Hatano memilih untuk tidak (belum) protes, karena masih mampu menolerir sensasi-sensasi desau angin dan liukan kanan-kiri yang sengaja Kaminaga plesetkan.

Barulah saat gerak mendekati tikungan gerbang utama, badan sepeda menukik nyaris empat puluh lima derajat dengan kecepatan yang sama sekali tidak berkurang, justru makin meningkat. Hatano langsung memaki sekuat tenaga, "AAAA PELAN-PELAN BAKAMINAGAAAAAAAA." Efek menikung di sisi gerbang nyaris membuat kaki Hatano limbung dari pijakan, jika saja lengan Kaminaga tidak cukup tangguh untuk menahan badannya. Sayang kebaikan hati tidak sejalan dengan kenampakan, karena si pengemudi malah tertawa bahagia mendengar seriosaan sang kawan boncengan.

 _Memutar jalan ke laju yang terjal sepertinya terdengar mengasyikkan_.

.

Nyatanya lolongan ngeri dari Hatano, nyaringnya merambati sampai ke tempat Tazaki dan kawan-kawan berdiri. Ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala sambil membayangkan keisengan apa yang Kaminaga berikan untuk kawan emosiannya. Amari di sisi kiri malah terbahak puas. Sedangkan Jitsui di sisi kanan malah asyik ber- _high five_ dengan Jirou Gamou.

"Apa ku bilang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil, "rencana kita berhasil, kan?"

Gamou hanya mendesah nafas, merasa tak enak tetapi juga terkesan. "Kalau tadi tidak dapat ide dadakan soal pulang bersama, sepertinya rencanamu yang merusakkan sepeda Kaminaga yang biasanya, tempo hari itu, belum tentu akan berhasil juga."

Tazaki yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua _partner in crime_ itu agak melongo sebentar, kemudian barulah menggeleng kepala sebagai kemakluman.

_Oh ternyata. Ada udang dibalik bakwan._


	7. Buah dari Pulang Bersama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di siang hari yang terik, Jitsui datang bersama es kopi sebagai bawaan. Gamou tidak kuasa untuk menolak sang buah tangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sekuel dari chapter Pulang -nya GamouJiji)

Siang hari yang lumayan terik, sayang Gamou hanya bisa menikmati pancarannya dari balik kaca jendela. Pening di kepala membuatnya malas untuk mengisi perutnya yang belum terpenuhi asupan di kantin sekolah. Ah, andai saja ada sosok baik hati yang rela menawarinya bentou sebagai ganti upah makan siang.

Gamou menghela nafas, dahi ditumpangkan pada lengan yang berlipat di meja. Sambil memejamkan mata ia mendesah gelisah. Hari ini ia luar biasa tidak semangat.

Seakan Tuhan mendengar keluh kesahnya, dikirimkanlah sosok baik hati yang membawakan sesuatu untuk diicipnya siang itu. Sekaleng minuman dingin ditaruh di atas meja, sengaja disentuhkan pada punggung tangannya yang terbuka. Sontak Gamou mengangkat kepala, melihat siapa gerangan sosok yang menghampirinya dengan keisengan.

"Siang, Gamou- _san_."

 

_Ah, Jitsui rupanya._

 

"Tumben kesini? Apa Sakuma menyuruh kita berkumpul sekarang?" tanpa basa-basi Gamou memberondongnya dengan kecurigaan. Bukan salahnya juga menduga demikian karena pasalnya, si adik kelas satu ini jarang sekali menyambanginya di ruang kelas.

Yang ditanya langsung menggelengkan kepala. Sunggingan senyum turut terbit dari bilah bibirnya.

"Cuma mau kasih ini aja ke Gamou- _san_. Ucapan terimakasih yang kemarin."

Gamou menopang sisi kepala dengan lengan kanan, entah mengapa setelah merunduk tadi kepalanya semakin berputar. Mungkin Jitsui pun turut menyadari, karena ekspresi yang semula hangat diganti menjadi kerjapan agak ngeri.

"Gamou- _san_ sakit?"

"Cuma agak ga enak badan aja."

Pantas suaranya agak serak, Jitsui membatin dengan ekspresi yakin.

"Um, pasti gara-gara yang kemarin ya? Maaf."

Mau tidak mau Gamou mengukir senyum, terlebih saat Jitsui menunduk dengan air muka penyesalan.

"Bukan kok. Dasarnya kemarin-kemarin aku kurang tidur juga. Jadi _drop_ deh."

Yang lebih muda agak melirik, mencoba menelisik kejujuran yang disampaikan Gamou barusan. Karena absen menemukan tuduhan (untuknya) di sana, akhirnya Jitsui memberanikan diri untuk mendongak lagi, memandang wajah sang senior dengan gurat sesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan berekspresi begitu."

Walaupun ingin melonjak girang (karena ia merasa sudah dimaafkan) tetapi Jitsui memilih untuk tidak segera mengganti air muka. Biarlah wajahnya yang seperti ini menjadi tameng kebenaran.

"Tau begini tadi aku belikan teh hangat saja, ya."

Gamou mendengus nafas lagi, rasa tidak enaknya semakin menguasai. Maka diraihlah kalengan es kopi yang dibawakan Jitsui lalu membuka tutupannya, membuat orang yang memberikan agak terbelalak membuka matanya.

"Yah, bukan salah kamu juga kok bawain ini. Toh ini minuman favoritku."

Dengan enggan (tidak enggan) Jitsui menyungging senyum kecil, agak senang karena pemberiannya dihargai.

Gamou turut mengulas senyum, kemudian menyesap kopi dinginnya dengan khidmat. Mencoba mengabaikan perih di kerongkongan saat likuid dingin mengarungi saluran pencernaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada melihat beberapa pair favorit dalam satu cerita. Haha
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai, ya!


End file.
